Chapter of Eternity
by Kaikaze
Summary: I just hope that this precious moment would be forever engraved in a chapter of our lives of living together... Yaoi-flavoured, KanamexZero, OOC-ness and pure fluffiness! No citrus.


Author's note: H-Hello humans! This is my first time posting a story in Fanfiction! So please go easy on me as you can't treat a cat roughly the first time you meet it because the cat will be scared away and worst, never come back! T.T Albeit I'm a... human but well yeah- just assumed that I behaved like a new-born kitten for now.

Disclaimer: I don't bite! Ehh... I mean, I don't own Vampire Knight. Kaname and Zero belongs to Matsuri Hino-sama and I just borrowed them with adoration and much loves when this idea struck my mind last night!

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-ai, slight OOC-ness (I highly think so), fluffiness and sappy atmosphere.

Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Please enjoy this to the fullest!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter of Eternity<em>

A silver-haired male smiled at the sight of a certain brunette resting his head on his laps.

Kaname had just came back from a fortnight business trip. The moment his lover stepped into the house, Zero could see the dead-tired face of one Kuran Kaname.

It was such a rare sight to see a pureblood letting his guard down as easily as this. But Kaname had been reciting about his _journey _to Zero and his words gradually slurred bit by bits, and soon Zero found his lover nodding off on his own words.

In a matter of seconds, with an added touch of Zero offering his lap serving as the pillow and some gentle caressed on the flocks of wavy hair, the pureblood had fallen asleep rather instantaneously. Usually the hunter would have to lull his lover to sleep, to the extent that he has made a Lullaby strictly for Kaname only.

Zero continued to scrutinize his lover's face, keeping the pace of soft strokes on Kaname's silky hair as he observed the pureblood's steady breathing.

_Ahh...such a tranquilizing sight. _

He had missed his lover's presence just as much, but he loved moments like this, the moment when he gets to spend sometime just by watching the brunette quietly.

The lilac-eyed hunter kept on staring at his lover, until he subconsciously found himself reaching for his phone on the coffee-table. The hunter tentatively flipped the silver phone open and switched to the camera-mode.

He made sure that the flash effect was off and...

_SNAP!_

That was it, his lover sleeping picture will be resided forever in his phone memory. Zero made a mental note to keep the picture in his secret stash of Kaname's photos. Of course he won't be blunt enough to think that it would be saved forever in his phone memory, hence the backup.

Kaname stirred from his sleep when Zero put back his phone onto the table with a soft 'thud'.

"Sorry... Did I wake you up?" The hunter inquired, only to receive a drowsy shook from Kaname before the pureblood snuggled closer to his body.

Zero tried to make Kaname sleep again but failed miserably when his lover refused to sleep.

"Would you rather sleep in the bedroom, Kaname?" Zero questioned his lover, hoping that the pureblood would get his much-needed sleep soon. He felt guilty already for making Kaname woke up from his short nap.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to resist _you_ as soon as _we_ enter the bedroom, Zero." Kaname replied nonchalantly, with the suggestive voice of his.

The hunter took a couple of seconds to understand what Kaname actually meant by _unable to resist him._

Kaname eyed Zero for a while and smirked when his lover's fair-skin suddenly turned flushing red with embarrassment. How he missed those blushing face that Zero never failed to achieve.

_Why so cute, Zero?_ The Pureblood grinned at his own thought.

"S-Shut up, you pervert. Stop smirking and just sleep here already!" Zero flicked Kaname on the forehead lightly when the latter just won't stop grinning at him.

"...Can't sleep..." Kaname whined and turned on his side, his face facing Zero's clothed abdomen while his head snuggled closer into the comforting lap of his lover. He curled his knees to himself, finding a complacent position on the velvet divan couch.

The silver-haired hunter shifted his legs slightly, lowering them a bit so that Kaname can rested himself even more pleasantly. Who cares about a numb legs later on if it meant for the brunette's satisfactory anyway?

"Hush...Kaname.. just relax and sleep.." _And I'll be here watching over you... _Zero decided to refrain himself from whispering the last trail of his thought to his lover. Albeit, of course Kaname knew about it.

"...Nnnh..._Zero_..." Kaname stirred yet again and he eyed Zero with half-lidded eyes, seemingly as if he was asking for something.

And as if on cue, the hunter bent his head down and gave Kaname a chaste-kiss on his awaiting lips, quick but passionate enough.

"Better..?" Zero asked while he tried his best to hide the obvious blush which had extended to the very tip of his ears.

Kaname smiled and nodded his head as he finally unable to refuse the temptations of sleeping, especially when Zero was caressing his cheek rather lovingly right now.

In his drowsiness state, Kaname could feel the tactility of silky strands of silver-hair made contact with his face and soon he felt a heat radiated from the center of his forehead. His senses suddenly being enveloped with a thick tranquilizing unique scent of Zero.

_Better than an anesthetic indeed..._

Kaname opened his eyes slightly and caught a glimpsed of his lover kissing on his forehead warmly.

The heat radiated from the plump luscious lips while Zero's eyes closed entirely, savoring each signifying seconds of lulling Kaname down to sleep, unawares of the latter stealing a secret glance at his own face.

_I love you Zero.. More than any words could ever convey..._

The lilac eyes slowly fluttered open seconds later, when the owner of the beautiful shimmering eyes finally took note of his lover's steady breathing.

Zero scrutinized Kaname's sleeping face, a soft smile curving yet again at the sight of the contented frame of his lover. Resisting the inevitable was futile, hence Zero succumbed to the temptation and he pecked on Kaname's soft cheek, founding himself giggling upon his own act.

_I wish I can stay by your side forever Kaname... But we're the same creatures and yet a total contradiction with one another._

_I just hope that this precious moment would be forever engraved in a chapter of our lives of living together._

_Because... I love you Kaname... More than you could ever imagine._

**-The End-**

* * *

><p>W-Well... I'm sorry if it's totally lame! T.T I know I may failed at fluffiness attempt!<p>

Please ignore the slight lacked of details because it was intended by myself for some reason! Because I won't be able to stop when I start going into details and I want this one-shot to be just cute and short! This story is completed for now, unless something struck on my mind! *hint*

A-Anyway, I'm writing another one-shot which can be related with this story. Although, it's far from fluffy like this, that story will surely be an angst-heavy one-shot!

Thanks to** Nillen** for pushing me to the edge of posting a story (Although this is not the story that I'm talking about with you, Nillen!)

P/S: English isn't my mother language, hence you might find some serious grammatical mistakes sauntering here and there! But please be patient with me as I'm learning and still improving! (^o^)v

Review... anyone? T.T


End file.
